1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for measuring electric potential difference.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electric potential difference is an important parameter which reflects the electrical properties of an electrical device. The measurement of the electric potential difference of a variety of electrical devices is particularly important.
When the electrical device or a distance needed to be measured between two regions is micro-scaled, such as smaller than 20 micrometers, it is more difficult to measure the electric potential difference between the two regions. One reason is, that measuring instruments in the traditional method are large compared to the distance between two regions to be measured.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for measuring the electric potential difference in the micro-scaled electrical devices or distance.